We Are All Connected
by Minarvia
Summary: Lexine thinks she is the only person that has lived through the outbreak that has infected the Sprawl, until she receives a message that tells her a difference story.


**Note: **I would like to take the time for the warm reception of my story "Scars and Being Normal" story. While here is another one that deal with Lex and I also much mention the fact that is so few stories that involve the people that are from Dead Space: Extraction. They are just important to main story of Dead Space. Also this story will be told in limited third person point of view, namely in the point of view of Lexine.

We Are All Connected

Lexine "Lex" Weller couldn't believe what she had just witness, her husband, Gabe Weller had just sacrifice himself, so that she and their unborn baby would be able to survive. The only thing that she was able to do in the sight of this was to call out her husband's name in a vain attempt to wake him. But, it was to no avail as she saw his broken and battered boy fail limp. She assumed that that was because of the massive blood lost that came when his leg was blow off by the pulse grenade that was set off by Gabe's CO, Colonel Victor Bartlett, the one person that she didn't think would do this to him.

She wished she would of be able to do something difference, anything that might of change the outcome, but what. She didn't the proper attire that would of allow her to fight along side Gabe and if she did, she might of be dead along side her husband, and her unborn child. But, while that was so, it did nothing to assure her and the grief that she had felt right now, she was now all alone in the night with a child on the way.

Thinking about her unborn child, she wondered what would she do with the life that was growing inside of her. Would she kept the child in the first place, considering the fact that at this time she had no finical means to support herself never the less the child. Since all of the funds that had allowed the two of them to carved out a normal life on the _Sprawl_ in the three years that they lived on that station came from Gabe's Titan Station Security force job. But, since that was quite literally been cut away from her, the only funds that she had were the ones that she had on her body when she was ordered by Gabe to get to the nearest shuttle or anything that would get her off of this place when he had informed her vis the RIG link that "They" were back. She didn't need him to tell her who "they" were for she knew who "they" were, the twisted undead creatures that had killed so many innocent civilians on both Aegis VII and the _Ishimura_ that they thought were long gone when they had found their way to the _Sprawl_.

_No_ she thought to herself.

She would kept the unborn child, despite the finical hardships she knew that she would face without having a job to do so, she would do it. She would survive this, she would go on, just like her late husband wanted to her to do so. She had discovered a way to survived both the nightmare that was on Aegis VII and the _Ishimura, _despite the fact that the only two people that she give a dam about on that lump of rock, her father and her boyfriend, were both assumed dead. So she knew that was the one thing that Gabe would want of her and she knew that the only thing that she had reminding of him was this unborn child that was growing inside of her body that would be blissfully unaware of the fact that its father was now dead or even worst, transformed into one of those undead creatures looking for new victims.

But, she found herself thinking about where would she go after this, she knew that there weren't to many places that she would be able to go, considering the fact that she had very few family members that were alive that she was on speaking terms that might be able to help her out and that were on her side. She knew that Gabe had family, as well and over the three years that the two of them were together, he would tell hr about them. He told her that they might be able to help her just in case something like this might happen to either the two of them. But, now at this moment, she had to think about them and where they were located at.

As she started to search throughout her mind she found out that she was unable to recall all of the information that was given to her by Gabe and with that she felt like she had fail not only herself, but Gabe and their child.

Dishearten by this fact that she was unable to do this, she buried her face in her hand and started to quietly sob at this. For she felt that she was letting down her late husband that did everything that was in his power to make sure that she would be able to live through this and now she couldn't recall some simple information, like a name or a place. She knew if Gabe was still alive and seeing her like this he would tell her to snap out of this, not to feel sorry about this. For she was the one that had help them stay alive while the rest of the world that was all around them was starting to fall apart and this had allowed them to escape the _Ishimura _while others couldn't do it.

_Lex, snap out of it _said the voice of Gabe.

Lexine roused her head up and despite her tear stained version she was able to see that the counsel that was in front of her was blinking, in forming her that there was something that required her attention. She looked at it and she discovered that it was an incoming transmission that was coming from Gabe Weller.

_What? Could he still be alive_ wondered Lexine.

She feverishly tapped on the button that was on the holographic display to accept the incoming transmission in the promise that it would be him, telling her that he managed to survive his severed leg and that he would be giving her the instructions on how to pick him up. But, her wishes of a reunion was dashed by the fact that on the screen was an undamaged vision of Gabe. Which told her that this was a prerecorded message and that he was truly dead. Even with this cruel fact, she felt that she was urged to watch this, to see what he had to say to her.

"Lex, if you are getting this, it means that I'm dead," the image of Gabe said.

Lexine slightly weep and cupped both of her shaking hands at this, he must of known that something like this was to happen to him one day.

"But, don't feel sorry about me, I knew deep down inside that I would die before I grew old and grey. If I did I hope that it was in a a battle, trying to save you," the image continue.

"You did," said Lexine that was fighting back the tears, not ones of sorrow, but of joy.

The image of Gabe did a little humorless laugh. "And it is kind of funny, to think that you and me would ever get marry, considering the fact that when, I first saw you, cowering under that desk in the P-Sec office on Aegis VII three years ago. I thought that you were nothing but dead weight and if cutting you lose, meant that I would of lived, I would of gladly done it. But, you prove to me that strength can come from anybody no matter who or what they are and if it wasn't for you giving me that pain medicine we might of not made it off the _Ishimura_ with our lives."

Lexine nodded her head at that.

"And I never once got a chance to say thank you for doing that for me," said the image of Gabe.

"You are welcome," said Lexine that felt that her tears were starting to fade away.

"But, that is beside the point, Lex. The point is that there is a lot more stuff that is going on around here than you think, we are just a small piece of much larger puzzle, a puzzle that just happen to fall over," the image of Gabe continue on with.

_What is he getting at_? Asked Lexine to herself.

The image of Gabe lean closer to the thing that he was recording this message with to make sure what he was about to say would record. "Lexine do you recall what happen just before we left for the _Sprawl_?"

Lexine recalled that event, when she just like Gabe and Nate saw another ship sockpointed out that called itself the _Kellion_, that was trying to raise the _Ishimura_. How she tried to warn the people that were on that ship not to step on board the _Ishimura_, but they found out that her efforts were in vain as the only thing that they got was static.

"Yes, how could I forget that," she said.

"How, you tried to warn to warn the _Kellion_ about the dangers that were on the _Ishimura_, and how your efforts were in vain?" He asked despite the fact that he knew that he would never get an answer from Lexine.

Lexine said nothing at this image of Gabe telling her what his answer would be.

"You had to, you were the one that did that. But, that is beside the point, and I don't how to put this gently, but there is another one, another person that had survived the living nightmare that was on the _Ishimura_ and he was from the _Kellion_," said the image of Gabe.

That sudden revelation that she, Gabe, and Nate weren't the only people that had survived that nightmare caught the former C.E.C employee off guard, for she had thought that the three of them were the only survivors of that ship, but it seems that she was wrong about this. It was this reason that she wanted to know who this guy was and how Gabe was able to run across it.

"Who is he?" She asked, pleading that Gabe would be able to give her enough of a clue that she would be able to figure out who this guy was.

"You know me, I'n not the type of person that would buy into that conspiracy stuff, but what I saw on the _Ishimura_, and how they told the rest of the world that it was some type of terrorist attack that was lead by Cho. You and me know that was a bold face lie that a majority of the people believed. But, there were other people that didn't buy into that _official_ story line," he said.

"Namely, the Untologists," said Lexine with a bitter taste in her mouth for they were the ones that were hunting her down like she was some type of animal, just because of her special immunity to that thing that was called "The Markers".

"Yes, there were the Untologists that don't trust a signal world that Earthgov says in regards to anything that deals with "The Markers", but there were some people that were saying that there was some guy named Clarke that might be partial or fully the reason for all of the shit that went down. I don't know what to believe any more, but I want you to fine this guy, if he is real," he continue on with.

"Why? Why would I want to deal to with this guy that had destroyed so much?" She asked.

"You are thinking, why, why would I want to you to go to this guy? The reason is because I promise Nate before he left the _Sprawl_ to parts unknown, that I would do everything that was within my power to kept you safe and if this guy can survive by himself I might add the same shit that the three of use did. I personally think he is the type of guy that will kept you safe," the image of Gabe answered.

Lexine had to admit it, but, Gabe was right about that, if this Clarke guy could do the same thing that the three of them did by himself with no doubt in her mind a far more worst situation that they found the _Ishimura_ in when they found a way off of the ship. He would be somebody that would kept her safe.

_But where would I find this guy_? She asked to herself. _He could be anywhere._

"Anyway, Lexine, I loved you and I always will," said the image of Gabe.

After that the image of her late husband froze and with that she knew that was the end of the recording. Once again she found herself all alone in the night, but this time it there was a difference, for she had a sense of hope. That, this wasn't the end, but the start of something new. But, while she had a sense of hope, she also knew that she would have to fine this guy, if he was real or not. Or this guy would find her, anything was possible in this universe.

But, right now she had to set up her goals and the first one was where would she go. With a much clearer and calmer mind she was able to recall that there was small ice minding colony that was on Europa. It wasn't much, but it would be a place that she could set down, get her bearings, maybe get a decent amount of supplies, maybe get some information about this Clarke figure, and maybe able to set up a plan for herself. So she tapped on the 3D holographic display to start the process of setting a course that would take her to that colony, but she was stopped in mid stream when the computer told her that it was detecting a huge energy spike that was in the location of Titian Station.

_Uh oh_ she said to herself at this for she knew that this only mean one thing, the 60 year old station was about to exploded, which it did.

Now, the only thing that she had to worry about was the sockwave that would travel further and faster without the friction that would be in place if this took place inside of an atmosphere. The only thing that she could do before this thing would hit her was brace for the violence impact by the thing. She did by putting a depth grip on the chair that she was sitting on, hopped that the impact wouldn't be to violence like she thought it would, and wait for the sockwave to hit her gunship.

Seconds after that the sockwave hit her gunship and when it did hit her gunship like the proverbially ton of bricks that caused a ton of stuff to happen at the corresponding time, like a bunch of alarms to chine out. But the most important thing that happen was the fact that Lexine despite her best efforts found herself violently ejected from her seat at the time that the sockwave had hit her ship and caused her to hit her head on the consul. When that happen her entire world went black and the next thing that she knew was that somebody was trying to get a hold of her.

She struggled to open up her eyes as response to that and she found out that her head hurt. Despite that she found a way to open up her eyes to see the world that was all around her and she saw that the gunship appeared to be in tact, which wasn't the case for her. For she felt nauseated and she guess that this might because of the bump that was on her head. Even with that she crawled to the chair, knowing that this might be a way to survive. Found enough inner strength to pull herself up and plant her body into the seat. She let herself breath at what she did and was able to tell that whoever was trying to get a hold of her was still trying to do that.

Even with the pounding headache that was in her head she was able to open a channel to who this other person was and when she did that she was greeted by another woman that look like she was worst for where. For Lexine observed that this olive skinned woman had a patch over one of her eyes and that she had a couple of bandages covering her arm, but at least she was alive. She didn't look like somebody that was affiliate with those strange men that were dress in white suits that she only assumed where Untologists nor did she look like she was apart of Titian Security, who were also after her. So that meant that she was somebody that she could trust that might be able to help herself out of this.

"Are you gunship 182?" Asked the woman that was on the other side.

She didn't know what gunship she was on, all she knew it was on that she was forced to get on. "Yes, I think that is me."

The olive skinned woman narrowed her eye at her. "You don't know who you are?"

"Yes, I know who I am, I just don't know what gunship that I'm on. For it was the one that I was forced to get on by late husband," answered Lexine.

The other woman lessen her harsh glaze on her almost like she had some type of understanding of what she went through. "Okay, what is your name and it look like you got a nasty cut on your head? Are you okay?"

Lexine felt the part of her head where the pounding pain was center at and she found out that the dark skin woman was in fact was telling the truth about her head, for she felt a thick sticky dried liquid on her head. She didn't need to look at her hand to know what that was, it was, blood, in fact it was her blood.

"Lex,...Lexine and no I don't think I'm okay. Me head is pounding and I feel a little dizzy," answered Lexine.

"It sound like she has a mild concussion and anyway I don't think she should be on that gunship by herself," said a new voice.

A voice that Lexine could tell was male one that had an accent to it, but one that she couldn't pinpoint where it come from. She knew from the accent that he was from the North America Continent, but where that was the question.

"Are you sure? Because, you're not a doctor or a nurse," said the woman.

"Yes, that is true, but I used to date somebody that was a medical doctor and she taught me a few things." answered the man.

Lexine could see that the woman just sighed at this and with a few commands she was able to see that she had shifted the point of view of the transmission that had allowed her to view what this other person look like. Lexine was able to tell that this guy had an average looking face with nothing that would separated him from a crowd of people, much like the way that Gabe looked like. But, despite that Lexine was able to tell that he was middle age due to the sight greying that was in his black hair.

"You are Lexine, right? Anyway, my name is Isaac," started the guy.

"Yes," said Lexine.

"As I said before, I think you might have a mild concussion and that it would be best if you come over here," said the guy that went by the name of Isaac.

Lexine nodded her head at that request. "As much as I would like to do that, I don't have any type of vacuum or EVA suit to a space walk."

The man lead back into his chair. "Don't worry about that, we have a pair, I bring it over to you and the two of us will head back to our gunship."

After that Lexine could see that this Isaac person had gotten up from his chair and it showed to her that he was wearing some type of armor vacuum suit, which explained the reason why he wasn't worry about the fact that he would be heading into a vacuum. While that was good for him, he didn't think about his female partner and her when they would have to open their gunship to the vacuum of space, like how would she breathe during that brief moment.

"Isaac what about her? Did you hear the fact that she has nothing to protect her from the vacuum of space," said the woman.

"Yes, I did and she is lucky that she is on this gunship, because it been modified, for there is a small air lock that is in the back of the gunship. If I get there, I can reach Lexine without exposing her to a vacuum," said the man that called himself Isaac with a slight echo in his voice. An echo that told Lexine that this Isaac had put on his helmet and was ready to leave.

"Alright, let's hope this idea of yours will work," said the woman. "Now, my friend, Isaac is going to come and make a visit to you. I hope that you will be ready for him."

After that Lexine saw the dark skin woman ended the transmission and then she got out of her chair despite the dizzy feeling that she felt in her head, made her way to the back of the gunship to where this Isaac person had told her that there was a tiny airlock. She was able to detect that he was right about that and that meant that the next thing was the fact to see if this air lock was locked, it wasn't. Which meant that this guy would be able to get into this craft just like he planned to do so. So the next thing that was on her list to things to do, was to wait for this guy to showed up and when she heard the alert that there was somebody inside of the airlock she knew that this Isaac guy had showed up just like he say he would. With that she knew that she would have to open up the door for him or he would do that himself, so she tapped on the button that would open the door for him.

When she did that, she found out that this guy was dress in some type of back and grey armored suit that made this guy look like he was some type of comic book super hero or villain, that was carrying something that look like a plasma cutter, the very same weapon/tool that Nate, Gabe, and Vic had with them when the three of them fought these undead rotting creatures. Telling Lex, that this guy knew know to handle these creatures as well and might of well been one of the several reasons why he was standing here with that thing pointed in her general direction.

Lexine held out her hand in a defensive posture, to show this Isaac guy that she meant him no harm and that she was unarmed.

"Don't, shot, I'm not armed and I'm not one of those creatures," she managed to spit out, in a hope that a combination of her words and her actions would be good enough to convince this guy that she wasn't a threat to him.

"Hey! Hey, I'm not going to shot you," he answered her with.

After that he lower his version of a plasma cutter, clipped the weapon/tool to the belt, place a signal piece pink suit down, and unfolded his helmet that revealed to Lexine that this person was in fact this Isaac guy. Also in this close range of seeing this guy, she was able to see that despite the sighs of middle age creeping in, he still had a decent looking face that had showed very few wrinkles, much same way that Gabe had looked like. Also just like Gabe she was able to tell that this guy had stern dispossession to him that was balance with some compassion.

"Thank you, and you are Isaac, right?" Asked Lexine.

"Yes," he answered. "And, I brought you your suit that will allow you to get off this gunship."

Lexine nodded her head at that and walked over to where Isaac had place the vacuum suit. While she was doing that Isaac walked toward the other end of the gunship and sat down in the very same chair that she was sitting in earlier. With his back turned Lexine was able to see more of the suit that Isaac was wearing and she found out that there was some more armor on this suit that was protecting his RIG, that she saw was in the yellow, telling Lexine that this guy must have been in quite a few nasty scraps while escaping the _Sprawl_. She also was able to perceive that he had a half circle that was on his right side that had four lines in the circle and with that Lexine knew that this guy also had a Stasis Module as well.

_Who is this guy_? Wondered Lexine as she put on the vacuum suit that she found out was as tight fighting as the ones that she wore while she along with Eckhardt, Gale, and Nate heading out in space to get to the _Ishimura_.

She knew that this guy wasn't a solider, due to fact on how he had spoken and carry himself, but clearly he had access to equipment that a solider might used.

_Could this be that Clarke person that Gabe was talking about_? Wondered Lexine as she put the finishing touches of sealing up this simple vacuum suit, the only thing she would have to do was to put on the helmet. She figure she wouldn't have the time to sync her RIG with suit because of his urging to get her out of this gunship as fast as they could.

"I'm done," she said.

This made Isaac turned his head around. "Yes, I can see that."

"So when do we leave?" Asked Lexine.

"Soon," said Isaac that was busy tapping a few buttons that was on the 3D holographic display. "There is quite a few things that I need to check out before we leave."

_Uh oh_ thought Lexine. She didn't like the way that this sounded.

"Like what?" She asked not knowing that asking this simple question would provoke this guy or not, so she stood back to give this guy some distance between the two of them just in case it did.

"Like the fact that you happen to find yourself on a modified gunship all by yourself," answered Isaac that had a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Like, I told you before you my husband forced me onto this ship so that he could save me and my unborn child," pleaded Lexine.

"Oh, that is so convenience that he is not here and where is he, also who was he?" Asked Isaac.

Lexine couldn't believe what this guy was doing to her, where was that compassion that she thought that he had, did he even care about the fact that she had recently lost her husband and carrying his unborn child. "He is dead, killed by his CO Colonel Victor Bartlett and he name was Gabe Weller," answered Lexine.

That seem to do something this guy, for she was able to see that this guy was thinking about something.

_Did he know either, Victor Bartlett or Gabe Weller_? Lexine wondered.

"You said that your late husband was Gabe Weller, right? Did he do any other type of job before working on the _Sprawl_?" Asked Isaac.

"Yes, before he work for Titian Station Security, he was head of security for the _Ishimura_," answered Lexine.

Lexine could tell that this answer had floored Isaac, it seemed that he didn't want to believe her, that he was like the rest of the people believe the official story line about the _Ishimura_ that everybody on that ship had died in some type of terrorist attack.

"Are you okay?" Asked Lexine.

Isaac let out a sight humorless laugh at this. "You know this is insane? How did you meet Mr. Weller and how were you able to survive both the colony and the _Ishimura_?"

"I meet him along with somebody else, a detective from P-Sec, Nate McNeil, on Aegis VII after a mass suicide of Untologists took place, I was hiding under a table at P-Sec headquarters when the two of them found me. Along the way we encountered another survivor, Warren Eckhardt that had an undamaged shuttle that we took to what we thought was a safe haven, the _Ishimura. _Only to fine out that the same nightmare that the four of us thought was long pass us, managed to fine us on that ship. On that ship the three of us decided that it was best for us to leave that ship and that's what we did. When we did that we heard that another ship, the _Kellion_ was about to dock with the _Ishimura_. I tried to warn them not go there, but the only thing that we got was static and..." answered Lexine that found out that she was forced to stopped when Isaac had held up his hand.

"What happen to this Warren Eckhardt guy?" Asked Isaac.

"Warren, lied about the fact that he was an Untologist, was killed by one of those undead creatures," answered Lexine.

Isaac said nothing at this because, he was busy tapping on the holographic display and it seem that he had found a file that was about her. With that she concluded that he was looking at this to see if she was telling the truth about this story of hers and she couldn't blame the guy about it. For it was one hell of a story that she was telling him that was full with a bunch of conveniently placed items, like the fact that they happen to fine somebody that had a working shuttle that was in good enough condition that would of allow them to go to the _Ishimura_.

"Isaac are you okay?" Asked Lexine.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just needed to see if your story is true or not," answered Isaac.

"While is it?" She asked.

Isaac tapped another button that closed the file down. "From what I can see from this, you are telling the truth about this, but there is one thing that brothers me, it is what is this 'Oracle Program' that your file says that you are apart of?"

"I have no clue what that is," answered Lexine. "All I know is that it has to do something about my unborn child."

Isaac nodded his head at that. "Yes, I saw that and it also has to do with the fact that you are some how immune to the effects of the Marker, plus you can protect person within a given range from the effects as well."

"Yes, that is true about me and I don't know how its work," said Lexine that recalled Nicole Brennan mentioning that about her during her physical examination

"I kind of thought that was the way that it would work," said Isaac that paused to take in another deep breathe. "Do you want to know what happen to the _Kellion_?"

"Yes, I do," answered Lexine.

"It was destroyed and her crew was killed by the same creatures that you encountered on Aegis VII and the _Ishimura_ almost three years ago. Plus those undead twisted creatures do have a name, they are called Necromorphs and the only way that you can stop them is to cut off their limbs," answered Isaac.

"How in the hell do you know all of this? Who are you?" Demanded Lexine. "Somebody that is from the government or the Church?"

"No! I _am_ not from the Church of Unitology nor I am from the government. I know all of this because I was there, I saw what happen to both of those ships," answered Isaac, that tapped a few more buttons on the holographic display that brought out a small data crystal that he quickly put in a pocket.

"Well that is nice to know, but you still didn't tell me who _really_ you are?" Demanded Lexine.

Once again Lexine could see that Isaac had once again took yet another breathe before he was about to answer her question. "I'm Isaac Clarke."

With that Lexine's eyes became as large as bowls and she gashed at the news of this, for this was the guy that Gabe had told her to look for, the one that just like her had survived the _Ishimura_, and now the _Sprawl_. But, he didn't look like what she had expected him to look like, she had thought that he would of look at lot younger and a little better looking.

"You are him," she stammered.

"Yes, I'm, have you heard of me?" Asked Isaac that Lexine could see was a slightly confused at his new found fame.

"Yes, yes, yes, my late husband told me to look for you, because you survived all by yourself on the _Ishimura_, while it took us three people to do that and Gabe was told by Nate to kept me safe," started Lexine.

Once again Lexine found that she was cut off by Isaac putting up his hand. "Whatever you think I'm, I'm not. I will bring you onboard our ship until we reach our next port of call, if you want to stick around with us, you can. If you want to leave, I'm have no problem with that as well. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," answered Lexine that was a little dumbfounded by the way that Isaac was acting toward her. She thought that he would be elated with the fact that he wasn't the only one that had live through this.

"Good, I think that it is time for the two of us to leave," said Isaac.

After that he got up from the chair and then he folded up his helmet. Which Lexine determine that it was time for her to put her on, which she did and after that the two of them headed to the air lock.

"Now, when the two of us reach space, I want you to hold on me as tight as you can," said Isaac.

Lexine nodded her head at that because she knew that these basic vacuum suits didn't have boot thrusters that had allowed its user to have full 360 degree control of their movements, but she could safely assumed that the suit that Isaac was wearing did have them.

Even with that the two of them made it to the door and without saying another word to each other, Lexine pressed the button that open up the door for the two of them. After that the two of them walked into the air lock and because of that the door that was behind them shut itself.

Isaac turned his had toward Lexine, that she had to remind herself that despite the intimidating look of his suit that there was somewhat of a friendly person that was behind it that was trying to help her out.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Lexine took a hold of Isaac's hand and when she did that she got a quick glimpse of Isaac dress in some type of suit that was different from the one that he was wearing at this time standing near the Red Marker on a world that she assumed was Aegis VII, watching it shot up a beam of red light that seem to calm down any of the near by creatures that she only assumed where the " Necromorphs" that Isaac was talking about.

_What is with this guy_? Wondered Lexine at this vision, was he like her in regards to the spirals of rocks that was known as "Markers. Did he have some type of special relationship with them like she did.

"Lexine, are you okay?" Asked the voice of Isaac that brought her back to reality.

"Yes," answered Lexine.

After that Isaac turned his head forward. "Good."

Then with his free hand he pressed another button that would open up the last barrier that was between the two of them and the void of space. When they did that the two of them could feel the pull of the vacuum of space and if it wasn't that Lexine was holding onto Isaac, she might of well been blow out into the vacuum just like some of the breathable air did. She also saw that a holographic display was brought up on the back of Isaac's suit and Lexine assume that was the amount of air that he had. Seeing that she instantly took a look at her oxygen supply and she found out that she had about two minutes of oxygen. As soon as she saw that she started to worry that she wouldn't have enough oxygen to make it to the other gunship, until she discovered the fact that the gunship that Isaac came from was within her eyeshot and with that that she knew that she would be able to make it to that ship within the limited amount of time the two of them had.

But, it seem to Lexine that the distance nor the fact that they were now inside of a vacuum didn't effect Isaac because he monition down toward his feet. "Lexine, I am going to take off, are you ready?"

This caused Lexine to nod her head at that and before she knew it the two of them were free of the ship, heading toward the other gunship. With Isaac's purposely driven navigation skills the two of them were able to get to the other gunship that they found out was open for the two of them.

Lexine could see that the other woman was there as well, dress in the same suit that she was wearing, waiting for the two of them to show up.

"Isaac, hand me Lexine," said the other woman.

Unseen by Lexine, Isaac had nodded his head at that and slightly pushed her that would allow Lexine to enter into the gunship under her own power, which she did. When she did that, Lexine could feel that the other woman took hold of her and with a great effort on her part, she was able to pull her inside of the other gunship. With that Lexine could feel the pull of the artificial gravity that was produced by this gunship, forcing her to feel her true weight and the sudden change from zero gravity to normal gravity caused her to be a little sick to her stomach, despite the fact that she was some what used to this. But, even with that she found a way to stand up and watch Isaac come in with some help of the other woman.

After that the dark skinned woman shut the huge door and seconds after that all three of them were able to hear the sound as the gunship pressurized itself. If that wasn't good enough for all of them they all received a notification from the AI within their suits that they had exit the vacuum and the first one that had tested this was Isaac that unfolded his helmet. Seeing that he didn't suffer any signs of breathing problems, the two of them, Lexine and the other woman knew that it was safe for both of them to take of their helmets.

"I've going to check you out," said Isaac that was gesturing to her to come closer to him.

While Lexine was doing that the other woman that had help her out had moved toward the pilot seat.

"Lexine, follow my finger with your eye," said Isaac.

Lexine nodded her head at that and after she did that she was was about to see that Isaac had brought up his index finger that Lexine lock onto with her eyes. Isaac moved the digit toward her right and Lexine follow the thing with her eyes just like Isaac had told her to do. Then she saw that he did the same thing again and this time he moved his finger toward her left, like before she follow his finger with her eyes.

"Okay, once more," he said.

Once again the man did the same process.

"Okay, just like I thought, you have a mild concussion, provably caused when you hit your head," answered Isaac.

"Will I live? And if you aren't some medical person, how did you know to do that?" Asked Lexine.

"Yes, you will live and for your other question. There are two reasons that it is behind that, one I'm a ship system engineer and part of my training was how to deal with concussions just in case the person that you were working with hits their heads on something. Two, I used to date a medical doctor and she expanded my limited knowledge on dealing with concussions," answered Isaac.

Lexine was about to ask about who was that mysterious woman doctor, but she was stopped when she heard the voice of the other woman say something that got the attention of the engineer.

"What is it, Ellie?" Asked Isaac.

_Ellie? That's her name, why didn't see say that when the two of us first saw each other_? Wondered Lexine.

"I think we found a place that the three of us can head to," answered Ellie.

"Where is it?" Asked Isaac as he moved to the chair that was next to Ellie.

"You might not like it, but it is located in the Alpha Centauri Star System," answered Ellie.

"You are talking about the _Bizarre_, right?" Asked Isaac.

"Why? Is there anything wrong about that place?" Asked Ellie.

"While, no, but I don't think that it would be the place for a pregnant woman," answered Isaac.

Lexine didn't like the fact that the two of them were acting like she wasn't here. This was just like the way that the Untologists and Titan Station Security had acted like in regards to her and she didn't like then, she not going to like it now.

"Hey, you two, you know that I can still hear and I'm not some type of meat that can be tossed around. I might with child, but has been only a few days, so I won't show, so nobody will be able to tell. Plus like Isaac over here, I survived the _Ishimura _as well and if I can do that, I think that I can handle this _Bizarre_."

"Hey, Isaac, is she right about that? Did she survive the _Ishimura_?" Asked Ellie, that to Lexine sounded like she was surprised by this.

"Yes, she is right," answered Isaac.

"That can't be, you told me that you were the only one," said Ellie.

"Yes, that is true, but at that time I didn't know about Lexine and her group of people," answered Isaac.

"Whoa, wait, you said that there were others, how many and where the others?" Asked Ellie.

Lexine took a deep breathe, knowing the nightmare that she had face three years ago was something that the three of them agreed to kept to themselves so that they would be able to get back to their lives. "They were my late husband, Gabe Weller, and Nate McNeil, who left _Sprawl_ for parts unknown after he felt that he was safe to travel."

"You know this Nate guy could be back on Earth and we should-," started Ellie.

"_No_! That is the last place we should head to, they will expect us to head there we should head to the _Bizarre_," Isaac cut in with.

"Why?" Asked Ellie.

"Because the _Bizarre_ isn't to big nor it to small, it in the middle and the best thing that the three of us to do now, is hide among faceless crowd of people until we fine a place that we can finally find some peace," answered Isaac.

Lexine was able to see that this Ellie woman had agree to this and after that she keyed in the code that would take to theBizarre.

"Okay, it will take a few days to reach the Alpha Centauri Star System and I have set the auto pilot. Most of the time I wouldn't have a problem with sleeping while the auto pilot takes us to our destination, but since we are all wanted people. I think that is best for all of us to take a wheel watch," said Ellie.

Isaac nodded his head at that. "Understood."

"What is a 'wheel watch'?" Asked Lexine.

"It is a process where on person sits at the helm of a ship while the rest of the crew sleeps. It was done as a safe to make sure ti there was anything that was to threaten the ship it wouldn't go unnoticed. It was done at the time of the days of old wooden ships would use the power of wind to get to point A to point b. Now, that you know what this is, do you think you are up to it?" Answered Ellie.

Hearing that explanation of this Lexine knew what this was all about and it was something that she thought she would be able to do. "Yes, I do."

"Good," said Ellie. "Now, Lexine I suggest that you get some sleep."

"And, I would add that get some sleep as well," suggested Isaac. "We are all scratch up, but I think I am in the best shape when compare to rest of us."

Lexine was able to tell that Ellie agree to that and saw that she had transferred the controls of the gunship to the computer terminal that Isaac was sitting at. After that Lexine was able to see that Ellie closed her signal eye.

"Lexine, I suggest that you get some sleep as well," said Isaac.

"What about you?" Asked Lexine.

"Don't worry about me," answered Isaac.

With that Lexine found herself slowly drifting off to sleep with the confront thought that she was safe, for now.

**Additional Notes:** If you like this story and if you want me to retell from the point of view of Ellie and Isaac I might do that.


End file.
